Kentaro Suzuki
Kentaro Suzuki was a former WSF superstar and was most known for being WSF United States Champion Early career Kentaro Suzuki debuted on an episode of RAW helping Buzzsaw beat Booker C to earn a WSF Tag team championship title shot at Judgement day. Buzzsaw would choose Kentaro to be his partner for the title match. The two men would go by the name The Kung Fuers. At Judgment day, The Kung fuers lost the match and didn't win the tag team championship. After WSF made a brand seperation and he was put on the new smackdown. Kentaro told the world he wanted to be world champion. Kentaro beat his former partner Buzzsaw to earn a shot at the new WSF World heavyweight championship. At Vengeance Kentaro would face off against The Rock Says and Rated R Superstar for the championship. Kentaro ended up losing the match. Kentaro would then turn heel and start feuding with Mr. Money in the bank RKO. Kentaro would call him a lousy briefcase holder and in the slim chance he won he would be the worst champion ever. Kentaro then ended up getting smoked with the briefcase. At the paperview King of the ring RKO would beat Kentaro Suzuki in a match. United states champion A couple of weeks later on an edition of Smackdown Kentaro fought the WSF United States Championship Tyler is Wrestling for the belt. Kentaro ended up winning the match and becoming the second ever united states champion and winning his first ever title in WSF. Tyler is wrestling challenged Kentaro to a rematch at Summerslam a match that he accpeted. Kentaro would once again defeat Tyler is wrestling. On smackdown Booker C won a number 1 contender match for Kentaro Suzukis United states title. The two mens match would take place at Sunday Bloody Sunday. Kentaro beat Booker C and once again retained the title. On smackdown Jeff Hardy NWO beat Cena Rules in a number 1 contendership match for the title. After the match Kentaro ran out and Brutally attacked Cena Rules to show Jeff Hardy NWO what he is made of. GM Triple H punished Kentaro by adding Cena Rules to the title match at Fully Loaded, Kentaro lost the match the triple threat match when Jeff Hardy NWO pinned him thus ending his 71 day reign as champ (longest at the time). At the following paperview a month later Cyber Sunday Kentaro won a battle royal where if you won you got a title shot at the united states championship. Kentaro would begin a feud with new united states champion Cena Rules. The two mens feud would end up in a match for the title at December to Dismember. Kentaro went on to lose the match Various Feuds/Face turn/Departure Over the next month Kentaro was not involved in any storylines but would compete in the royal rumble match. After the rumble Kentaro aswell as Broski of the week challenged the intercontinental champion Undertakers Demon for a title match. Undertakers Demon would accept both men in a triple threat match. The match was made for Final Call. Kentaro would lose the match when Undertakers Demon pinned BOTW. The following week Kentaro announced the reason he hasn't been in the main event scene like he should be is because he is a jerk he needs to get back to the good way, The Bad Guy then came out and called him a softy. The Rock says (The Bad Guy's rival) came out and started arguing with The Bad Guy. During this Kentaro layed both men out. at Wrestlemania 2 a triple threat match took place between The Rock Says, The Bad Guy and Kentaro Suzuki. Kentaro lost the match when The Rock Says pinned him. Later on an episode of RAW Y2J challenged anyone to a match at Extreme Rules to a tables match. Kentaro would come out and accept. At Extreme rules Kentaro lost the match. A couple weeks later WSF released Kentaro due to inactivity Championship and accomplishments WSF United States Champion (x1)